Showers can present unique hazards to the elderly and handicapped. Showers may be difficult to enter and exit, and have slipping hazards. The water temperature may accidently be turned too hot and cause injury to a user. A user may become hurt in the shower, and not have a way of communicating his or her distress. The shower may have poor lighting, and lead to injuries due to the user not being able to see hazards.
Thus there is a need for a shower system and/or apparatus that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.